kadamonoshinsei
by mrlyn.kaze
Summary: Naruto dan kawan-kawan mendapat tugas dari KAkashi mencari informasi seputar festival musim panas disuatu t4.Namun Naruto menemukan sebuah kuil dan seekor rubah kecil..Berawal dari hari itu,kehidupan Naruto berubah..
1. Chapter 1

**KADAMONO SHINSEI**

**author : Mrlyn-kaze**

**Disclamer : Naruto sampai detik,bulan,hari dan tahun ini masih milik Mbah Kishi-san,**

**aku..er..hanya minjem doang..udah minta izin kok..*nyengir***

**Genre : Friendship..fantasy..**

**Rating : T..**.

**Pairing : Naruto and friends**

**U don't like?**

**just click exit ^,^**

**Note : Cerita ini sbnarnya bener" dari otak langsung dan mungkin gak nyambung ye..**

**Ok,dari pade banyak cin-cong mending langsung aja dhe..**

**Happy reading!**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Baiklah anak-anak,berhubung besok guru pada rapat,sekolah diliburkan"

"Yay,libur!"sorak anak-anak kelas 2-A yang nyaring-nya bukan maen, kayak pake TOA yang gedenya bukan maen,langsung menghantam kesaluran dalm telinga yang paling kecil sekalipun *ditabok anak-anak kls 2-A*.Sementara yg memberi pengumuman hanya sweetdrop,menutupi telinga kesayangannya.

"Untung Kakashi-sensei gak kasih tugas"

"Stt,Naruto!"

"Aw!Ada apa Ino?!"

"Kalau sampai Kakashi-sensei dengar,bisa-bisa kita dika-"

"Karna liburan,dan sensei dengar,di daerah Mitako *ngarang sendiri ye* gak jauh-jauh kok,dekat sini,ada perayaan menjelang musim panas, dan kebetulan bertepatan dengan hari liburan kalian..Tugas!Tidak susah"

"Memang tidak susah..tapi merepotkan!"jerit batin Kiba dan Sakura

"Hah~Mendoksei"hela Shikamaru dengan ciri khasnya

"Tugas lagi~"gerutu Ino diikuti para murid-murid

"Mencari informasi tentang festival Musim Panas yang diadakan di Mitako dan dikumpul setelah masuk nanti"cengir sang guru dengan bangga dibalik maskernya.

"Malas!"seru Naruto

"Dengar,sensei gak menuntut kalian untuk mengumpulkan tugas gak ngumpul juga gak apa-apa nilainya saja yang gak ada"

"Cih..Guru licik"sang guru kemudian mendapat deathglare dari murid-murid dan beberapa menit setelah itu,bel berbunyi. Guru-guru berjalan dan kawan-kawan berjalan keatas atap,tempat nongkrong mereka biasa pada jam istirahat jika sedang tidak ada urusan.

"Kakashi-sensei itu gila ya..Masa 1 hari liburan gini aja dikasih tugas.. Yang bener aja!Kita kan mau santai-santai,gito~"gerutu Ino dengan lebai dan alay

"Aish,kau kayak gak tau Kakashi aja..dia senang kalo bisa nyiksa orang"

"Mungkin dia mau balas dendam,dulu kan dia pernah skul"

"Hah?Memang Kakashi pernah kecil dan skul?Kau yakin? Wah..pasti hampa dan..madesu.."timpal Naruto cekekekan, manahan tawa

"Mulai dhe bicara yang gak penting gini"koment Sakura yang ngeliat teman-temannya pada ngomong hal-hal yang gak penting dan nyusur kemana-mana.

"Tapi ya..pelajaran dia itu enak banget..Santai dan slow~"

"Iya,tapi matanya itu..Jeli banget!Mana bisa tidur!"

"Betul!Rasanya pengen pake handsaplas buat lengketin kelopak mata dengn alis..kayak di Tom and Jerry itu..yang adegan Tom ngantuk,dijamin pasti-"

"Ide yang benar-benar tolol,Kiba!Coba aja kau yang duluan.. Kalau berhasil,aku ikutin!"protes Tenten

"Eh,gak juga kok..Buktinya Shikamaru bisa tidur dengan pulas tiap pelajaran Sensei,gak ketahuan dan air liur-nya emmmmph-"

"Choji..jangan buka aib orang,mentang-mentang duduk di sebelahku" protes Shikamaru pelan,merasa rahasianya yang selama ini dia jaga sudah ketahuan teman-nya yang notabene duduk di ,rahasia Shikamaru yang hobi tidur ini,biasa suka ngences saat tidur. Rahasia yang ia jaga selama bertahun-tahun yang hanya ia saja yang tau,sekarang..Oh My God..semoga saja bisa tetap terjaga, setidaknya hanya dia dan Choji saja yang tau. Kalau sampai orang-orang tau,dia bisa dibicarakan dan di ejek,menurutnya itu benar-benar MEREPOTKAN!

"?"Sakura,dll melihat Choji dan Shikamaru dengan aneh. "Wah..cinta terlarang~"

"Terserah kau saja,Ino"

"HAh..kok aku bisa punya teman-teman yang aneh ya~" batin Neji yang sekarang sedang bersama Tenten,Shino,Lee,Hinata yang saat ini sedang asyik makan bekal dan jajanan yang mereka bawa dan beli sebelum naik ke atap skul.

"Guys!"

"Naruto,gak usah pake bahasa sok gaul gitu dhe..Gak cocok banget dengan kamu"

"Iya..gak bisa bahasa Inggris juga"ejek sakura dan Ino bersamaan, membuat Naruto menangis meratapi nasib,apalagi Sakura, perempuan yang ia suka tak pernah memujinya maklah sering menghinanya*kacian banget u *

Note by NAruto: Dasar Author gila!Gak bisa ya buat aku bahagia sedikit!Jahat!*Author diRasenggan Naruo,terbang ke mana-mana tak tentu arah"

Ok,kembali ke cerita..

"Lalu..mau ngomong apa Nar? Yang tadi anggap aja becanda" ucap Ino dengan enteng

"Gimana kalo kita pergi ke tempat itu sama-sama?"

"Em..Boleh juga tuh..Pake mobil siapa?Besok aku gak ada yang ngantar"

"Boleh juja aku sih hiha"

"Choji!Kalo makan ditelen dulu!Jorok tau!"gerutu Tenten dan Neji

"Hinata,Shino,Lee?"

"Bisa"

"Bisa!"

"I..iya"

"Perginya?"

"Udah,kau ikut Hinata aja dhe Sakura"

"Boleh ni?"lirik Sakura kearah Hinata

"I..Iya,boleh kok"

"Ok,sudah ditentukan..Kita pergi sama-sama!"

"Hah~liburan yang merepotkan"gerutu Shikamaru

HAri yang dimakhsud akhirnya sampai juga,Naruto dan teman-teman segera mempersiapkan segalanya,tidak lupa note kecil,pena dan tas. Pakaian yang dipakai pun tak boleh sembarangan,Kimono dan Yukata. Ditempat itu,saat itu juga ramainya bukan main stand-stand yang berjejer dan penjual yang memanggil-manggil para pengunjung untuk mampir dan membeli.

"Oi!"

"Ino,kau telat!"

"Gimana,aku cantik gak?"

"Gak!"

"Gak nanya kamu Sakura!Aku sudah tau gimana tanggapanmu"

"Hmph"

"Festival kali ini benar-benar menarik!Berbeda dari sebelumnya!" seru Lee

"Bagus,ayo kita manfaatkan kesempatan ini"

"Ke..Kesempatan apa Kiba-kun?"

"Jalan-jalan dong..Kita kan tiap hari disibukkan dengan tugas ini lah.. tugas itulah..Ini saatnya ber-refreshing!"

"Refreshing palakmu!Kita ada tugas,Manusia anjing jadi-jadian!"

"Stay cool,Sakura..Kan bisa sambil jalan-jalan sambil ngerjain tugas"

"Aku gak yakin..tampangmu aja udah kayak melupakan tugas gitu" lirik Tenten

"Ya udah kamu gak usah ngerjain aja sono"

"Sorry ya..aku gak kayak kamu Kiba"protes Tenten

"Hinata,kalo gak dapat aku pinjam tugasmu aja ya"

"I..Iya Naruto-kun"jawab hinata malu-malu

"Shikamaru,pinjam duitmu..Aku gak bawa banyak duit nih.. Ada banyak kedai makanan yang enak-enak"

"AKu gak bawa banyak uang,Choji..Lebih baik kita lihat dulu yang mana yang murah,kalo mahal-mahal,bisa bokek nanti aku"Shikamaru mulai berjalan diikuti Neji,dll.

"Ya"

"Hinata,kita kesitu yuk"ucap Tenten sambil menunjuk kesalah satu tempat yang kelihatan ramai

"Jangan Hinata,ntar dia kan jalan dengan suaminya, taulah gimana kalau ikut pasangan romant satu aku aja"ucap Sakura seraya melirik kedua sejoli yang juga melihatnya dengan deathglare dan Sakura segera menarik tangan Hinata,pergi.

"Gak gitu juga kale!"

"Dahi lebar"gerutu Neji

"Shino,gak nyari serangga?"tanya Naruto dengan innocent

"Lagi pingin"

"?"

"Mau ikut,Naruto?Asik"

"Ti..tidak,Bro..aku gak punya hobi aneh kayak kamu "cengir NAruto meninggalkan Shino kemudian

"KAta mereka mau jalan bersama,ujung-ujungnya berpencar" batin Shino melihat serangga asing lewat di depan mukanya, Shino berjalan pelan agar mangsanya tak kabur.

Festival saat itu berlangsung ramai,para penduduk dan turis berdatangan untuk menikmati festival. Choji dan Shikamaru sedang berada di Kedai Yakiniku.

Sakura,Ino,dan Hinata sedang melihat aksesoris sekaligus mengerjakan tugas.

Kiba dan Lee yang melihat Shino sendirian dan terpaku di kerumunan orang-orang langsung mengajaknya ke tempat pameran serangga dan sekaligus mencari informasi.

Shino adalh anak yang tergolong pintar,jadi Kiba dan Lee yang lebih bodoh darinya bisa beruntung karna tugas yang diberikan Kakashi kepada mereka bisa mereka kerjakan..apalagi kalau bukan suatu sistem disekolah yang sangat digandrungi siswa-siswi pada umumnya,Sistem yang disebut system nyontek.

Naji dan Tenten,seperti biasa..pasanyan ideal satu ini mengerjakan tugas sekaligus nge-date entah yang sudah keberapa kalinya.

Neji adalah wakil ketua kelas, dan termasuk pintar,berada dalam jajaran rank 10 besar,maka hal ini membuat Tenten tak perlu kuatir akan tugasnya,belum selesai tinggal minjam aja*author cengir*.

"Hah~Festival ini rame banget!Belum lagi Kiba,dll pergi sendirian" gerutu Naruto yang sedang berjalan tak tentu arah

"Coba dia ada disini..Si pantat ayam itu,entah dimana dia sekarang!" gerutunya lagi hingga ia menemukan sebuah kuil yang gelap dan terlihat sudah lama

"Kuil?Jangan-jangan ini kuil yang diceritakan ayah dlu" batinnya mulai mencoba masuk kedalamnya dan melihat-lihat isi -lama disitu,NAruto mulai merinding mengingat tempat itu gelap dan ia sendirian pula disana.

"kyuuu~"

"Waa!"teriak Naruto mendengar suara asing itu

"Kyuuu?"

"Eh?Rubah?Fiuh..Ngejutin aja,untung jantungku gak copot"

"kyuuu"

"Wah,kamu imut!Sini-sini!"Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan rubah kecil itu mendekat,Naruto memeluknya

"kyuuu"

"Bulumu halus"

"kyuuu"

"Ngomong-ngomong,kok ada rubah di kuil seperti ni ya?"

"kyuuu"

"Tapi kau benar-benar lucu banget!"Naruto memanjakan rubah kecil sadar akan hal itu,mata sang rubah yang dari tadi coklat sekarang berubah warna menjadi merah menyala.. Rubah itu berlari,dan masuk ke salah satu bagian dari ruangan di kuil itu yang paling dalam,si rubah berlari,Naruto mengejarnya. *Kayak adegan Tom and Jerry gitu~*

"Hah..Hah..cepat benget larinya!"

"kyuuu"

"ADuh,kenapa sih pake acara la-"kata-kata NAruto terhenti seketika, ketika sang rubah menatapnya tajam dangn mata merah menyala itu,seakan-akan rubah itu ingin melahapnya.

"Tu..Tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan"batin Naruto yang mulai panik

"_Uzumaki...Naruto"_rubah itu menyeringai

Sementara Sakura dll masih berjalan dan mengerjakan tugas kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya,kecuali Naruto bertemu di sebuah kolam yang beradadi tengah keramaian.

"Kiba,aku punya lumayan banyak informasi!"tawar Lee menyodorkan bukunya,mengingat Kiba yang bersamanya dari tadi asyik dengan jalan-jalan dan melupakan tugasnya

"Hinata pinjam bentar dong tugasmu..Aku banyak yang bolong ne"pinta Ino

"I..ini"

"Memang asyik jalan dengan orang pintar"batin Kiba dan Ino

"Choji,kau makan terus,udah gen-hmmmph"

"Gila ya!Kalau kau lanjutin lagi,bisa hancur tempat ini" bisik Shika ke Ino seraya menutup mulutnya.

"iya-iya..Maaf dhe,keceplosan"

"Coba tadi kau gak hentiin dia Shika,pasti seru"ledek Tenten

"Iya-iya..taulah Neji yang wakil ketua kelas tu"

"Gitu-gitu,Shika ketua kan,diatas Neji"

"Kalian ini..jangan bawa-bawa nama aku dong"protes Shika

"Ketua dan apa saja,Shika itu gak banyak berperan, paling-paling hanya-"

"TIDUR!"serentak Ino,Sakura,Lee dan diejek toh hanya menguap dengan cueknya

"Apakah ada yang tau program-program apa saja yang mendukung bukanya festival ini?"tanya Shino dari belakang

"Waa!Shi..Shino!Jangan ngagetin sambil pasang tampang setan gitu donk..Untung aku gak jantungan!"gerutu Sakura

"Kalo orang lansia dekat-dekat dia,pasti jantungan,stroke dan koit" timpal Tenten

"Neji"Shino mengulurkan tangannya

"Apa?"Neji berfikir sebentar,lalu ia menyodorkan bukunya, meminjamkannya kepada Shino,dan benar,ternyata Shino ingin meminjam yang jadi korbannya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"A..Ano..Naruto-kun kemana ya?"

"Benar juga..gak kelihatan dia dari tadi"

"Hah~paling-paling udah pulang"

"Coba tlp tau di nyasar,terus,ketemu bule..Mati kutu dia..hihihihi"

"…."

"Gak usah,nih dia SMS"sebuah pesan meluncur di hp Kiba

_'Aku pulang dulu'_

"..."

"Dasar!"

"Benar ini sekali malas tetep malas"geram Sakura

Naruto,dengan langkah gotai berjalan menuju rumahnya. Jauh dari tempat itu kalo dengan jalan kaki,tapi yah.. biarkan la Naruto..Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres..

"NAruto?Sudah pulang?Cepat bener..daintarsiapa?" tanya sang ayah seraya memegang panci,tanda ia sedang masak dan aktivitas itu dihentikannya ketika ia melihat anak semata wayangnya, Naruto masuk kedalam rumah dengan muka asam,sesekali menunduk

"..."

"Tou-san udah siapin makan malamnya"cengir sang ayah yang sangat mirip dengan cengiran sang Naruto yang tak menjawab dan tetap diam berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Anak itu kenapa ya..Pergi riang,pulang madesu gitu,gak biasa kan 'Aku Pulang!' atau 'Tou-san,aku lapar!'..hah~mungkin lagi bad-mood,biasa,anak muda"batin sang ayah asal-asal.

To Be Continue

Yay!Chap 1 selesai!

Arigato untuk yang baca!

Tolong review ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**KADAMONO SHINSEI**

**author : Mrlyn-kaze**

**Disclamer : Naruto sampai detik,bulan,hari dan tahun ini masih milik Mbah Kishi-san,**

**aku..er..hanya minjem doang..udah minta izin kok..*nyengir***

**Genre : Friendship..fantasy..**

**Rating : T..**.

**Pairing : Naruto and friends**

**U don't like?**

**just click exit ^,^**

**Note : Cerita ini sbnarnya bener" dari otak langsung dan mungkin gak nyambung ye..**

**Ok,dari pade banyak cin-cong mending langsung aja dhe..**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2**

Liburan 1 hari yang telah diberikan kepada anak-anak Shinjutsu Gakuen telah berakhir dan  
para anak-anak kembali memasuki sekolah dengan muka yang gak enak banget untuk dilihat.  
Ada yang Asam,Asin,Manis,Pedas *Plak!lho?*.Banyak dari mereka yang berharap hari ini pulang cepat atau guru-guru pada sakit,alias tidak masuk intinya.

Lalu,bagaimana dengan NAruto dan teman-teman?"Mari kita intip..

"Hah~ngantuk!Semalaman ngerjai tugas Kakashi itu"

"Sakura-chan,pinjam PR bahasa dong!"teriak para murid laki-laki di kelas itu yang udah datang sebelum maupun sesudah Sakura datang saat itu.

"Sorry ya,bukan-nya aku gak mau,tapi mengingat ciri khas Kakashi,yang tugasnya sama,akan dibagi 2 point,  
dan itu berarti akan mengurangi pula,kalau kalian nyontek,kalian gak tau gimana  
menderitanya aku ngerjai tugas itu selama liburan 1 hari ini.  
Gara-gara guru itu,liburanku jadi habis dan gak berarti"

"Iya juga..Ya udah dhe,minjem kelas lain aja"dengan sebuah helaan,siswa-siswa yang ingin meminjam tugas Sakura berhamburan keluar,berharap ada yang ingin meminjamkan contekan tugas itu kepada mereka.

*hahahaha..sukurin!(author bangga,padahal sering gitu juga)*

"Sakura-san!Ohayo!"

"Lee!Jangan ngejutin aku gitu donk..Hobi banget buat jantung orang copot ya.  
Mirip banget dengan Shino"

"Maaf Sakura-san..Yang lain mana?Hari ini sepi sekali"

"Biasa,habis liburan hari ini juga aku malas untuk masuk,tapi mengingat tugas Kakashi yang merepotkan itu.."

"Kemarin menyenangkan sekali,menambah pengalaman baru bagiku"ucap Lee dengan api yang berkobar-kobar dan ditanggapi Sakura dengan sweetdrop.

Tak lama setelah itu,Kiba,dll masuk,  
kiba,shino,ino,  
masuk dengan muka yang lesu dan berjalan seperti orang yang  
kehabisan tenaga dan roh yang seolah-olah masih beterbangan,  
belum sepenuhnya masuk kedalam tubuh mereka.

Neji,Tenten,Hinata,Shino masuk dengan muka yang biasa,datar,seperti hari-hari biasa  
*anak-anak yang baik,contoh-lah mereka-mereka ini ya*.Choji,masuk dengan muka berseri-seri  
sambil memakan keripik kentangnya dengan lahap.

Memang,setiap pagi bagi Choji sama seperti anak-anak kebanyakan yang anti dengan bangun pagi,apalagi karna bukan ngantuk yang merajalela dan badan yang masih lemas.

Namun disisi lain,pagi hari memang mengasyik-kan,apalagi kalau bukan karna dia mendapat makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong sehabis bangun tidur *dasar tukang makan*.Naruto?Lho?Dimana Naruto,pemeran utama kita?

"Muka kalian itu.."

"Kenapa?Sama seperti-mu kok Sakura"

"Tugas Kakashi yang merepotkan"

"Mendoksei~"koment Ino,Shika,Neji

"Naruto-kun belum datang?"

"Tumben dia belum datang jam se-gini?  
10 menit lagi masuk lho.  
Biasa dia lebih dulu datang dari kita"

"Mana kutau"jawab Sakura,membenamkan kepalanya pada meja

"Kemarin pulang duluan,sekarang datang telat.  
Jangan -jangan dia belum buat PR?"

"Da-"kata-kata Tenten segera terhenti ketika suara pintu kelas dibuka dengan Sakura,dll terkejut.

"Hah~baru kita ngomongin,orangnya tiba-tiba datang."

"Naruto,kemarin kok tiba-tiba pulang?Aku SMS gak dibalas"

"Lho..Ternyata Kiba perhatian ya dengan Naruto?"

"Emang gak boleh perhatian dengan teman?"protes Kiba kepada Ino yang menggodanya dengan  
sebuah ,NAruto,yang ditanya malah diam seribu kata,berjalan lurus tanpa melihat teman-temannya.

Heran dengan sikap Naruto,Sakura,dll saling memandang satu sama sejenak sampai Choji membuka mulut"Naruto,kau kenapa?"

"khuhuhu"

"?"

"..."

"Naruto?Kau kenapa sih?"

"_Lucu"_

"Hah?Apa yang lucu?"

"_MAsih tak mengenaliku,Usagi_".  
Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura  
lalu melihat kearah teman"nya.  
Mata NAruto  
yang sebelumnya biru,indah bagai langit dengan hawa yang tenang,  
sekarang berubah menjadi merah api dan mencekam.

Terkejut,itulah reaksi Sakura,dll.  
Hening yang sejenak.  
*mengheningkan cipta(PLAK!)*Mereka tiba-tiba terdiam  
dan tak satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara.

"Ne~Naruto,sejak kapan kau mulai berani pakai mata palsu?Merah lagi"

"Softlense,bukan mata palsu,dasar siluman anjing jadi-jadian!"sebuah bogem berhasil  
meluncur dari tangan Tenten dikepala Kiba.  
Toh yang kena bogem hanya menggerutu.

"Jangan-jangan mau mamer tuh~"tambah Ino

"Bukan,itu bukan softlense.."Shikamaru yang sedari tadi malas-malasan,sekarang jadi serius ketika melihat NAruto lekat-lekat,dengan nada pelan.

"Itu..jangan-jangan.."

"Hem~kau jadi tambah cantik, berapa puluh tahun kita tak bertemu".  
Naruto,dengan jarinya,menyentuh Hinata yang saat itu duduk manis di bangku-nya,  
menunggu bel berbunyi.

"Na..Naruto-kun"Hinata yang..ya..kalian tau la..pemalu,segera menyingkir,refleks  
karna Hinata merasa ada yang tak beres dengan teman sekaligus orang yang ia sukai ini.  
Sempat muncul 2 buah antena diatas kepala Hinata,namun menghilang ketika  
lonceng berbunyi dan Kakashi,yang mengajar di kelas itu segera masuk.  
Warna Mata Naruto pun kembali kesemula.

"Yosh!Tugas yang sensei berikan kemarin harap dikumpul!"

"Ehhh!"teriak para murid,kayak pake TOA nan menggelegar

"Tugas apa sensei?"tanya Kiba sok innocent

"Lucu sekali gurauan-mu Inuzuka-san.  
Sampai sensei gak ketawa sama sekali"  
balas Kakashi dengan sebuah senyuman dibalik maskernya dan  
matanya yang membentuk U,membuat Kiba,dll  
sweetdrop dan bergidik ngeri.

"Psst..Gak lucu lho Kiba,timming-mu gak tepat.  
Udah banyak yang ngumpul,kamu baru bilang tugas apa..Bodoh"

"Cih"

"Em..Maju ya,sensei panggil acak"

"Ehhh!"teriak para murid lagi,kayak pake TOA nan menggelegar dan sekarang berhasil membuat kelas 2-A bergetar

"Ada masalah?"

"Iya dong sensei!Kita kan taunya disuruh buat doang,gak disuruh menghafal!"

"Kalau kalian sudah buat,dan memang itu hasil kalian sendiri,pasti masih ingat,  
keculai itu BUKAN hasil kalian melainkan hasil yang dilihat"ucap sang sensei dengan menekan salah satu kata.  
Ada diantara mereka yang santai-santai dan ada juga yang tampak was-was.  
Naruto,tampak senyam-senyum sendiri.  
*wah..ada yang gak beres nih!-dicakar Naruto,author skarat-*

"Tapi-"

"KAlau tidak bisa,tinggal bilang lewat aja,mudah kan"

"Guru satu ini"geram murid-murid dengan deathglare yang menyala-nyala

"Baiklah,kita mulai dari Naruto"

"..."semua teman-teman NAruto memandangnya dengan sinis dan ada  
yang berfikir dia tidak bisa,tidak buat,dan hal-hal negatif dengan Sakura,dll  
yang melihat NAruto biasadan Lee sempat menyemangatinya saat  
NAruto berjalan melewatinya.

"Jadi,NAruto,apa kau buat?"

"Kau diam saja Hatake,dan dengarkan aku".Kakashi terkejut dan menganggap itu  
sebuah pembukaan,kelas menjadi hening.

NAruto menjelaskan sejarah dan tujuan pembukaan Festival yang ia hadiri kemarin dengan  
lancar tanpa berhenti  
Sakura,dll yang melihat itu hanya  
terdiam dan terkejut, begitu juga dengan Kakashi yang bengong  
dan tak percaya.  
NAruto tak yang yang dicap malas dan bodo ini,  
hari ini tiba-tiba pintar dan membuat orang tepukau akan penampilannya.

"Bagus NAruto!Untung kamu mengerjakan tugas itu"

"Hmph"seringainya

"Hoooo!"

"Hebat kau NAr!"sorak murid-murid kelas itu

"Na..Naruto?".Beda dengan teman-temannya yang lain,Sakura,dll terkejut melihat perubahan  
NAruto dan sempat khawatir dengan NAruto yang maju kedepan,takut-takut ia tidak  
bisa dan mendapat nilai dibawah rata-rata.

"Aku tidak selalu bodoh,wahai temen-temanku"seringainya lagi melihat Sakur,dll dan kali ini  
hawa pekat dari dalam tubuh NAruto benar-benar terasa hanya oleh Sakura,dll .

To Be Continue

Yay!Chap 2 selesai!

Arigato untuk yang baca!

Tolong review ya...


End file.
